ByeBye Blackbird
by charmed kitty
Summary: Read the AN inside for more info...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I put my other CJ story on hold. I just needed a little break from it until I've written this one. I'm writing this because I'm a fan of the show, and I'm sick and tired of all the weepy, weak, lovey, babycrap that's been written about Jordan of late. If she was weepy and weak, the show would be much different… and she would not be the strong-willed, charismatic, bull-headed, go getter we all know and love. So… please enjoy, and if you must flame do it with the knowledge that I don't give a flying fck.

* * *

Bye-Bye Blackbird

Jordan sat calmly behind her desk, reading the latest on her beloved Sox, they weren't doing particularly well that season, but the previous day they'd beat the Yankees 3-0 and that was all that really mattered in baseball. She saw Garret walk into her office in a rush and she nonchalantly gave him a 'what's up' by raising her eyebrows and giving him a nod.

"Jordan, a call just…" he paused, looking at her carefree expression. She'd been reading the sports page again. "A call just came in, possible murder/suicide in Beacon Hill, you're up."

"No problem, Garret." She said with a wry grin on her face. Walking past her overly-stressed boss she gave him a nudge and a wink before adding, "Don't wait up…"

Garret shook his head and walked out of her office after her before bumping into Lily in the hallway. It took a short direction dance before they were able to pass each other, and he walked back to his office, wondering what adventures the day would bring. With Jordan in a good mood, it could leave room for any number of things to happen… from her turning a simple murder/suicide into a homicide to Nigel and Bug having the irresistible urge to defy logic with their wordy explanations of why it couldn't have taken place where the police thought it had. Sipping his lukewarm cup of coffee, he looked out the windows of his office, enjoying the silence, broken only by the jazz music he played softly for background noise.

* * *

"Jordan, over here…" Woody called. He stood on the rooftop of a multi-million dollar Beacon Hill home; the view was incredible. As the ME came over he leaned down next to the female body as she did, and began explaining his theory of the crime. "It looks like she got it first, probably a lovers quarrel… then he shot himself in the head. Pretty cut and dry, don't you think Jordan… Jordan?"

She had already gotten up and moved to the second body. Slipping her hands into the latex gloves, she fingered the man's coat, something had caught her attention. "Hey Woody… I think you've got it backwards. This guy didn't die from the shot to the head; he's got a hole in his chest the size of a golf ball. Looks like the jacket was added later… there's not a trace of blood on it."

Woody shook his head, what were the 'three blind mice' the newest members of his squad? He looked at the woman lying at his feet and knew exactly what that meant. His simple murder/suicide had just turned in to a homicide. The woman, lying face down on the cold bricks, had been clearly shot in the back. There must have been a third person on the roof with them. "Okay guys, let's get prints off everything that opens up here; looks like we caught ourselves a homicide."

"See you later Woody." Jordan smiled as she walked down through the lavishly decorated house. She paused for only a moment, taking in a family portrait done of the two corpses on the roof. The two kids, who sat smiling in the photograph, had just become the newest victims of the homicide. Shaking her head, she wondered where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jordan, check it out…" Nigel said with a crooked smile on his face.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, but I did. All it cost me was an arm, a leg and a bit of my sanity… but it was worth it!" Nigel grinned.

"I love you Nige!" she held the precious concert tickets in her hands. Checking the date she quickly looked at a calendar, "These are for tonight."

"Yah," he replied, "Front row, center with backstage passes."

"For tonight." She repeated.

"Well the concert is a one night deal, Jordan. Are you telling me you can't cancel your plans for this?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You know that murder suicide?" Jordan reminded him with her eyebrows raised as she slumped into a chair.

"Don't tell me it was…"

"Double homicide" they said together, Jordan nodding her head and Nigel shaking his.

"Bastards." Nigel proclaimed as he put the once precious tickets away for safe keeping. "When do the bodies get here?"

"Uh… now" Jordan said as the door was opened and the two bodies that had been on the roof were wheeled inside.

"Jordan, with me; now." Garret ordered. Looking over his shoulder at the ME standing dazed in his wake he repeated, "Jordan. Let's go."

She checked with Nigel with a momentary glance and he answered, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. "Okay, coming."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about, Jordan?" he asked, temper flaring.

"Uh, the Sox won last night…" she replied, not sure where he was going with whatever it was he was trying to say.

"Yes, I know Jordan. Anything more substantial?" he asked as he held open the door to his office and ushered her inside. "Anything perhaps relating to the call I sent you on this morning?"

"Oh, that… no." she answered with a smile. Giving him a little pat on the arm she turned to go out the door, and was surprised to feel his firm grip on her arm, pulling her back to her original position.

"I just got a call from Rene, you want to tell me what she told me?" Garret asked angrily.

"Garret, I'd love to chat about your love life, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Jordan replied, looking him in the eye carefully yet earnestly.

"She just told me about your little adventure at the St. James residence. You'd better tell me where it is right now." Garret said coldly.

"Garret, tell you where what is? I got to the scene, went to the roof, looked things over and came straight back. I have no idea what you think I did, but apart from calling a double homicide I assure you nothing happened." Jordan insisted, suddenly very concerned.

"Jordan, there are witnesses that have you walking away with the murder weapon." Garret blurted out suddenly. "Three people, including the couples children that place, and I quote, a dark haired, attractive, Caucasian woman fleeing the scene."

"Garret I…" she started.

"They found your credential Jordan. It had your prints on it and no one else's. You've got to be honest with me Jordan or I can't help you." Garret urged.

After a moment, trying to calm herself, Jordan said quietly but firmly, "Garret, it wasn't me."


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan slammed her office door shut behind her after leaving Garret sitting in his office, still shaking his head over what had just gone between himself and his best M.E. Nigel wasn't sure if it was his place to say anything, but he knocked softly while pushing Jordan's door open to find her holding a large paperweight to presumabley throw at someone. "Go away." She said.

"I come in peace," Nigel said, carrying the open file over to his desk. "What happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she said firmly.

"Well here's something you might want to talk about. Mr. St. James didn't die on the roof." He said excitedly.

"I know that Nige, he was obviously shot somewhere else." Jordan said dismissively.

"That's just it, he was already dead Jordan; the shot didn't kill him." Nigel grinned. He could see Jordan's eyes light up as she grabbed the file.

"What about her?" she asked.

"Well considering the blood it's likely she was shot and died on the roof, Bug is running it now to see what he could have died from." Nigel said, hurrying to catch up with Jordan who was already out the door and heading for Dr. Macy's office.

"What is it Jordan?" he said, annoyed that she was back so soon. He hadn't yet figured out if he should be taking her off the case or not.

"Mr. St. James was dead before he was shot Garret." She said, pointing to the notes Nigel had taken.

"That still doesn't clear you." Garret said coldly.

"Well what time did they see me? Someone who looks like me that is." She asked, getting upset again.

"2am Jordan, do you have an alibi for 2am?" Garret asked, knowing the answer was no.

"G-d, Garret I was asleep at 2 in the morning. You want to check my bed? You'll find the covers messed up and some clothes lying on top." Jordan insisted. The conversation could quickly turn into a shouting match so Nigel excused himself.

"Jordan that's not an alibi and your place is always a mess." Garret said firmly. He didn't want Rene's source to be right but he couldn't risk it.

"Garret they found my ID, I was at the crime scene this morning! It must have fallen off while I was examining the bodies; and I'm not the only Caucasian, dark haired woman in this city! It's not like we're in Miami!" she shouted, not noticing the frowning DA approaching the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"Garret, can I have a moment?" She interrupted the arguing duo with a stern look in Jordans direction. "Alone…"

"Oh, sure, yah I can see that you have a lot of FALSE accusations to discuss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go examine the bodies." Jordan spat back.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, you're off the case until further notice." The DA said calmly, barely acknowledging the conflict.

"René, don't do this. She's my best ME and I want her on the case. I will watch over her the entire time." Garret assured, trying to lighten the tension that was palpable between the two ladies. "Look, Jordan's badge could have been left there by accident when she examined the body, and as of right now, there is no murder weapon so there's no way to prove that Jordan had anything to do with this."

"Fine Garret, we'll do it the hard way." The cranky DA sighed, "I want your cooperation, or I'm taking her out of here in handcuffs. We're running a photo lineup right now, if anyone recognizes her as the person fleeing the scene, then she's going to be arrested. As a favor, I'll let her stay here until this is final; but if she puts one finger on either of those bodies, I'll arrest both of you Garret, I swear!"

"You have my word. She won't touch the bodies." Garret agreed as Jordan stood to his left, furious with what had just happened. She was the ME on the case and there was no way that she was going to let this go by without getting to be involved in solving it. She was a cops daughter after all. After the DA left, Jordan glared at her boss. "Jordan… I said you wouldn't touch the bodies, and I meant it. I didn't say you wouldn't help with the autopsy."

Jordan grinned, "I think I'm having a bad influence on you… it's about time."


End file.
